Jade moves to LA
by Lalalucy123
Summary: When jade moves from New Jersey to California she will go through many changes she will find love friendship drama and much more through this time.
1. The first day

Heeey so first fanfic so be nice

Also jade isn't quite in her mean goth stage yet she will get there but for now she dresses kinda normal and is really sarcastic

But she will become meaner as it goes on

Jades POV

We where slowly driving past the sigh saying "welcome to California" I rolled my eyes, I guess my mom saw because she looked at me smiled then, ran a hand through my medium brown hair and said "come on jade it won't be that bad" I knew she knew that wouldn't change my mind so I don't know why she tried we quickly turned into a neighborhood with a bunch of medium sized houses the we quickly pulled into a pretty White House with a Brown roof it looked like something from a picture it looked perfect but I would never say that

When we finally got inside my 2 brothers chose their rooms jagger my older brother chose the room downstairs he told me it would make it easier to sneak out at night

My younger brother jago got the room across from mine I went to my room and a layout of my room when jagger walked in he grabbed a seat on the blue and brown couch under the window and stared at me

We just stared at each other our blue eyes glued on each other

"WHAT" I shouted

"There is someone downstairs for you"

I rolled my eyes he knew I hated socializing with anyone my age I only ever hung out with Jagger's and his friends who would just get high and watch something like Ned's declassifies school survival guide or boy meets world and laugh at the stupidest things.

When I got down stairs there was a small curly brown haired girl

"HI IM CATERINA" she practically screeched

I gave a weak smile and said "hi"

"OMG you wanna come over to my house" she said hopefully

"Ummmm..." I glanced over at jagger who said the worst thing possible

"She would love to"

"YAY then why won't she say it herself " she questioned

"She shy" was the first thing that shot out of his mouth

I elbowed him really hard in the git I'm only 13 but I'm pretty strong I don't think most girls my age can make a 15 year old wince like that

"Ah ok lets GO" she grabbed my wrist and yanked me out the door

Caterina POV

I lead the pretty girl up to my room she acted like she didnt want to be there

"Kk here it is" I said motioning her to walk in the walls where a dark purple and the bed was white she took a seat in the orange chair in the corner and said "sooo"

I just said again "my names caterina but all my friends call me cat"

"Cool" was all she said

"Your really pretty I like your hair" she scrunched up her face and looked at me "what is special about my hair"

"Oh we-well it's just pretty I don't know "

"It's just brown"

"Well it's a pretty brown"

"uh well I think I'm gonna head-"

"WAIT!"

"WHAT"

"never mind bye I guess"

"Look I'm just not thrilled about moving here ok?"

"We'll maybe it would be easier if you had a friend" i said

"A friend"

"Yeah you know someone to go shopping with talk to-"

"I'm good"

I looked at her upset as I saw her grab her bag and headed towards the door

She will be my friend soon I hope


	2. Accepting friendship

Jades POV

so my mom though it would be a great Idea to have cat spend the night jagger though it was hilarious because he knew i thought she was annoying

It was about 11 pm when we put on our pajamas I wore a purple top and blue jeggings and cat wore something that was covered in candy and rainbows or something I didn't really care

"So... If there was one thing you could do that your parents would never let you do what would it be?" Cat asked

"I can do whatever I want" I snapped and hopped under the multi colored blanket and turned off the lights and turned on the lamp and layed down

We satin silence for about 10 minutes

"Hey cat" I said quietly not sure if she was asleep

"Hhhmmm"

"I was gonna say get highlights"

"Huh?"

"You asked what I would do I would get highlights"

"What's wrong with that" she asked

"No like blur and pink and white and blonde ones"

"Oh..."

"You?"

"We'll I want red hair but not any red hair red hair like a red velvet cupcake!"

"That's creative" I smiled maybe I would warm up to her

"So who have you met here so far" she asked

"Uuuhhhmmm just you"

"WOW HOW exciting!"

"Ssshhh keep it down my mom and brothers are asleep" I said

"Oh sorry do you think we can be friends " she said innocently

I stared at her for a few seconds then said "yeah I think that night work"

"Aaaaccckkk!" She she wicked

"What don't you have friends already" I asked a little regretful

WHAT IF SHE DIDNT

"We'll sort of my friends are Trina fawn Andre beck and Robbie"

"Ahh so why are you so wxcited that I agreed to be your friend"

I was actually pretty interested to why

"We'll your normal In a weird way"

"Huh?"

"Oh never mind"

"Ohhhkkaaayyy"

"If you want you can come meet them"

"Me? Oh I don't think so-"

"Pleasy we are going to get smoothies"

"Uuggghhh fine"

The next morning we got dressed and met each other in my room

I kinda wanted to make a good impression so I wore a blue dress with small blue rhinestones across the top cat smiled " before we goooo"

"Caaaat"

"We have to stop somewhere"

She qinked at me

"Where"

We arrived at a small Barbour shop across the street from just smoothies

"Hello caterina what brings you here?" An old ahrivbeled up lady asked

"Hello jainna me and my new friend jade want to get our hair done"

"OOHHH so this is the famous jadeyn west I have been hearing about"

I faked a smile deep inside I was thinking of how she knew about me

"So what can I help you out with today?"

"She wants a bunch of colorful highlights in her hair and I wanna dye my hair BRIGHT RED"


	3. Meeting the gang

Jades POV

we walked out of the small shop just an hour later cat was sooooo giggley normally I would have hated it but right now I was sooo excited to have my new hair I wasn't even in the eighth grade and I already would have one of the coolest hair in the class

We approaches another small shop with a sign above that read "just smoothies"

"GUYS GUYS GUYS LOOK AT MY HAIR I GIT IT DONE ITS SOOOO PRETTY "

Everyone in the whole place was clenching their ears

"Oh and look this is my new bestest friend jade"

Now I know what she was talking about "normal in a weird way"

These kids are pretty weird looking

First there was a brown haired girl with glasses when u said "hi" all she did was sniff me

Then there was another brown haired girl with bangs but this girl thought she was totally hot she bagged on all of them in ways that where blatantly obvious she thought she was better to be honest she's kinda ugly

Then there was Robbie who was actaully pretty friendly but he had a doll with him named Rex that I literally wanted to rip that stupid things head off

Then there was a dark skinned one with long dread locks he was also pretty friendly not much else

And then there was a olive skinned boy with jawline long brown hair he was pretty quiet

I dunno I guess I felt self concious or something because I didn't talk that much

"You look great cat" the nerdy boy with the puppet [robbie]

Said

"Awwww thanks Robbie" she said to him

"So jade where did you move from" Andrè the dark skinned boy said

"New jersey" replied

"Wow that's along ways away" Robbie said

"Yeah, I know" cat eyed me

"So are we still spending the night at your house Trina" cat asked

"Yeah sure" she said while pulling out her earbuds

"OOHHH can jade come"

"Cat I-"

"PLEASEY"

"FINE!"

I have noticed that if anyone raises their voice at her she will yell louder

"Yay will you come jade"

"Ui ummm sure" i said trying to make it looked like I wanted to I was only going because I really like cat she's sooo sweet

I saw the boys all talking outside the means room about something them they all high fives each other that is probably not a good thing

"Yo Trina" Andre yelled to her

"What"

The boys whispered something to her then I swear they looked at me then she LAUGHED and waked away


	4. The big sleepover

Cats POV

I dragged jade out of my mother minivan and up to the vega!s front door a knocked rapidly and then her younger sister opened it I foret her name a lot

Then she yelled

"Trina your friends are here"

"What did you do to your hair" the girl asked

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!"

"Hey you can head upstairs I'm gonna grab snacks fawns already up there"

"Kk"

Jades POV

Dang they must be rich when we walked into Trina's room it's WAY bigger than mine and her room is way better mine is too gurly for me hers was basically brown except some of the bed and the rug that was yellow

Cat grabbed Trina's pink pear phone off the mattress and turned it on to see she had a new message she gasped loudly then covered her mouth and looked at me

"Cat"

"Whatty'"

"What did you find"

"Nothing"

"Give me the phone"

"No"

"GIVE ME THE PHONE"

We began chasing each other around the huge bedroom when Trina came in and said give me my pho-"

It went dead silent

"Cat come over here"

"I'm scared"

"I'm not going to hurt you "

"Kk"

Cats POV

I picked up my phone off the bed oh WAUT this isn't my pho-

WOOOOOW

You won't believe what I just found out it sooo AWSOME and amazing and I guess jade could tell because the next thing I knew she was chasing me around the room until Trina came in and now she wants to talk to me

"Cat what did you see on my phone"

"Nothing"the I attempted to wonk and failed

"CAT"

"Ok I may have seen the thing about jade "

"Oh god CAT look you cannot tell her ok"

"But-"

"CAT!"

"Ok I won't "

Jades POV

It was about 6pm

We where all eating on Trina's floor and then cat said

"OOHHH lets play a game"

"What game" I asked

"Hmmm truth or dare"

"No I hate that game and I'm to lazy to do any dares we can play would you rather"

"OOHHH ok"

"Kk I will say the first one"

"Hmmm would you rather hmmm meet your ancestors or grey grandchildren"

"Past" I said

"Future" fawn said

"Future" Trina also said

"Who created th world god or Big Bang" fawn asked

"Big bang" I said

"Big bang"

"God" cat said

"Would you play Russian roulette once for 1,000,000 dollars"

I said

"Yes " Trina said

"Yeah " fawn said

"NO" cat screamed

"Chase you career or marriage and children"Trina asked not paying attiontion she was too busy being buried in her phone

"Career" I said

"Career " fawn agreed

"Family"cat said lastly

"I'm bored already lets do something else" I said

By then it was nearly 7

"I have an idea" I said

This will be great

"Trina got any duct tape"

"Ya sure"

" can you go get it"

As soon as she left the room I ran to her back pack and took out the duct tape I just told her to get

"Why did you tell her to get duct tape if you-"

"Shhh she will be back In a second and then she can join the game"

"Kk"

"Alright lie down on the bed"

"What are we doing" cat asked

"Ok so I'm gonna tie you up and your gonna try and get out"

"Ooh fun"

Before she could notice I locked the door

10 minutes later her feet Where taped together and her arms where taped behind her back and also she was handcuffed to the bed

"Ok go" I said smirking

"Jade this is impossible"

"I know you want me to make it easier"

"Yeah"

"Ok right after you tell me what you saw "

"No"

"Yea"

"I can't"

"Mmmmkay I will just go read her phone then"

"Jade-"

"Shut up"

Oh my god I don't know why I'm making a big deal out of this I-I really don't its happened A. LOT I dunno maybe- NO stop you don't even-

"Jade-"

"Hhhhmmmm "

"You ok"

"Huh yeah

Oh god dot to shake this off make it look like I don't care

Trina's phone

Andreè

I swear

Sorry don't believe you

He was right there

Why would beck like jade

He said shes

really pretty

and she has

A hot attitude

Gross

I got to go Robbie

and beck just got here

See ya


	5. Nice'n soft

Jades POV

The next morning

Fawn was up first but it was quickly followed by me then cat and Trina stayed asleep

"Mormon jadey" she said

I have her a glare

WAY too much pep for this time in the morning

"Hi cat" I said brush a tangled piece of pink hair back

The rest of last night was uneventful probably wouldn't have been if I wasn't such a good actress

When Trina woke up we decided to go to get breakfast

I don't know what neighborhood we live in but it's weird all of the places and stores are like right outside the neighborhood

"OOHHH should I call the boys and see if they wanna come" cat said cheerfully I shot her a look not a glare like it intended to be more like a look of "please don't it will be too awkward please" and that's what I was feeling but I can't let anyone knows emotions

"Ok ok i won't ask them"

When everyone was dressed we where about to leave but fawn was in the bathroom I was wearing black jeans a black flow top black boots a white holey

Jacket and a black boler hat I didn't read lose how creepy it made me look i also noticed how hot I look like this

We started walking towards

A doughnut ship called nice'nsoft we ordered and took a seat

"Number 48" and petite grey haired lady said trina wentbto go grt the food I grabbed my pear phone which was blue and then i realized "cat can I have everyone's number" I asked

"YA sure"

I really only wanted Andre cat and becks number maybe Trina's

Once I got them Trina came back with the food and we ate

Afterwards cats also blue pear phone went off

"Jade your phones going off" cat said

"Oh thanks" I hopped up and grabbed the buzzing devise and didnt look who it was because the only people who had my number where jagger and my mom

"Hey cat"

The simi-familiar voice said

I decided to have fun with this and do cats voice and pretend to be her "hiiiiii" I said impersonating her baby voice

"Soooo wanna get breakfast"

It was a guy I'm guessing our age where had I heard that voice

"Uh um who is this"

"Beck don't you have caller I d"


	6. The second breakfast

Jades POV

"HAHAHAHAHAHA ya just playing but we just ate breakfast" I said still trying to impersonate her

"Jade watcha doin'" cat asked

I pulled the phone away and yelled "shhhhh"

"Kk" then she skipped to where fawn was

"Ok well where are you guys at right now"

"Oh uh we are almost done with breakfast"

"Ah cool where"

"I d k "

"Cat you have lived here for 6 years there is only like 8 places you can get breakfast here"

"Oh yeah we are at a doughnut shop"

"Uh ok we will be there soon"

"Kk" I said

I could hear beck talking to Andre saying "man that girl is getting stupider and stupider"

I started panting softly when cat stopped so I could catch up to her

"Who was that"

"Monday" then I practically threw her phone at her

"Wait what"

"That's your phone stupid" I yelled

She looked clearly hurt

"We-well who called"

"NOBOSY"

She started looking through her calls then she smiled and looked up at me

"Oooooo" she said they way they do in stupid sit-coms on Disney channel my brother watches

I almost punches her in the stomach but I remembered how little and fragile she was so i cooled myself

"Jade?"

"WHAT i yelled

"Do you like him?" She asked grinning

"Cat..."

I pulled her to the nearby bush

"Maybe I don't know"

"Ooohhhh" then she grinned again

"We'll it's like he hasn't talked to me so he just thinks im pretty"

"Not true he said he liked your personality"

"Yeah he called it got I know"

I said staring at my shoes as I kicked at a patch of grass

"No he didn't that was just Andre being Andre he wouldn't say that"

I put on a fake smile when we saw the boys walking up to the shop door so we ran back

"Hey guys" cat said to the buys

"Hey cat" Robbie said

"Heeeey jade " Andre said

If I didn't know better i would think he was making a move in me

So I rolled my eyes

"Hersey beck" cat attempted to do the same thing but failed

"Hi cat" he said smiling

"Hey jade you look really pretty " a dorky guy said

This guy was really dorky he had long curly blond hair that was strung out everywhere and classes that could probably fir windsheild wiper"

"Who are you "

"Sinjin can cleif "

"We'll bye" beck said and I smirked

"Ok what's with all they "heeeyyys" ?"

"You know" then used his eyes to look at beck then at me but I pretended not to know

When we finally sat down we sat in a booth like this

Andre beck cat

Trina

Fawn me Robbie

I was squished between two people I didn't know too well

It's better than next to beck

Just then my blue pear phone started lighting up

"Hello"

"Darling it mom"

"Yeah I know"

"Ooookkkkkaaayyy well I found a school for you finally"

"Really omg where"

"It's called Hollywood arts middle school"

"Awwww thanks I will audition"

After I hung up everyone was looking at me even beck

"Who was that" Andre asked

"My mom"

" what are you auditioning for" cat then questioned

"To bot to this school"

"Hollywood arts" Robbie asked

"Don't be stupid she isn't going there" fawn looked at him after saying that

"Actually yeah"


	7. Practicing

"Oh you are" she asked

"HA" he yelled

"Yeah, well, if I get in"

"We'll what are you trying to get in for" beck asked

"Uuhhhmmm. Dancing singing and acting"

"Wow that's sooo cool" cat said

"Mmmhhhnmm"

"I'm in for dancing and singing" she said afterwards

"Ah"

"I'm in for ventriloquism" Robbie said smiling

"Never would have guessed"

He frowned and turned away

"Well I have to get home my mom hadent seen me in like 2 days she kind of freaking out ,cat?"

"Kk"

We got out of the booth and started walking away and I could hear beck slightly say "she so pretty" the only reason I heard is because I was listening

When we reached my house I told cat she can come in if she wants

She smiled and said "can I"

I shrugged my shoulders and said "yeah sure"

"Jade I'm so happy to JADELYN WEST I TOLD YOU TO NOT BUT THOSE COLORS IN YOUR HAIR" she screamed

"I said "yeah yeah ok I'm going upstairs to practice my audition

When we get upstairs cat said OOHHH yay we are gonna practice"

"Uh yeah sure"

"YAY"

"CAT stop yelling"

I grabbed my audition book flipped through some pages and found the song choices there where only 10 and they where all broadway songs

"Jesus Christ superstar"

"Rag doll"

"No one mourns"

"You gotta love that southern charm"

"Part of your world"

"Not for the life of me"

"Vagrant stories"

"The I love you song"

"Lullaby of broadway"

"42street"

These are terrible

"Lemme see" cat said

I handed her the packet

"This is diffrent than what I auditioned with I sang "one" "

"Ok well I think I kinda know "part of your world" so I tink I will sing that"

"OOHHH kk"

I cleared my throat and began singing

I wanna be where the people are

I wanna see wanna she them dancin'

I saw cat smiling

Bet they don't recommend their daughters

I heard footsteps but ignored them

Part of their woooooorrrrllld

Then their was a knock and cat immediately hopped up and opened it

It was beck and Andrè


	8. The question

I couldn't move I have like stone "he-hello" I stuttered

"Hi beck Andre" cat squealed

"Jade?"

I couldn't move beck was talking to me oh god what do I do

"Hhhhmmmm?"

"Your amazing"

I could either do 2 things

One be nice and say thanks

Two be mean to him

What happened isn't what I wanted

"Yeah whatever" sounds mean right no that's not how it sounded at all it sounded just like I don't believe him

Becks POV

She thinks she's not good

"You are your sooo great

And beautiful

And smart

And -"

What the hell just came out of my mouth

Jades POV

Oh my god if i wasn't like a stone already I d cried if nobody was around

I was begging my mom to call me mentally but I knew It wouldn't happen

"Thanks" i tried to hide the blush on my face that didnt happen

"Andre can I talk to you" cat smiled and winked at me

"Uh sure"

I sat on my bed and just looked at him didnt say anything

"You know it's true" was all he said

"Thanks"

"Can I tell you something"

I really wanted to say no but of course i said "yeah sure"

Do you wanna go to like the movies on Friday with me"

"Huh like a date"

"Uh yeah if you want "

"Yes maybe I don't know maybe" i did that because i sounded to willing

"Great" then he smiled at me

Then Andre and cat walked in RIGHTafterward and I knew they where listening at the door

"We'll me and cat have to leave because I'm spending the night at her house tonight" I spat out

"Oh ok" beck said

"Seeya boys" I said

"Bye kids" my mother yelled


	9. Audition and a date

"Since when where you spending the night at my house"

"I'm not I HAD to get away from all that"

"Huh?"

"Nevermind i will see you to morrow"

I gave her a hug and walked off

It was about 6 when I decided to practice some more then I realized I left the booklet at cats house "crap" I muttered

I decided I was going to go get it so I threw on a jacket and some shoes when my mom barged on and told me her and dad where going on a date and jagger was with some friends and so I have to watch my brothe

I knew better than to argue so I just laid on my bed for like an hour or two until she fell asleep

It was Friday I had me and becks date And auditions for HAMS

I woke up late and I had

6 missed calls

1 Andre

3 beck

2 cat

And I voice mail from cat

"Hi jade do you wanna come over for awhile and practice or something "

I was too lazy to call her so I texted her

"Yeah sure be there in about 15"

"Kk"

I threw on a long sleeves black and red striped dress and black combat boots

I was at cats house around 2 my auditions where at 7 and my date was at 8 I was getting a little scared WHAT no i don't get scared I jade west chill out

"So you gonna sing" cat asked

"Huh oh yeah"

By the time 7 rolled around I was sooooo nervous I grabbed my bag and left

The school was big and bright there was a redhead curly haired girl escorting people into the black box I was sooo nervous

"Aaid aaralyn"a dark skinned petite girl stood up and walked with the girl to the back of the school

I was sitting next to a curly blond haired girl

"Hello my names aabatha"

"Jade"

"Oh your supposed to go sit all the way down there"

I rolled my eyes and walked to where there was a sign that said "j"

45 minutes later they called "jadeyn west"

I hopped up and walked with a diffrent girl

With blond hair tied on the top of her head "hi I'm abbey" she had a very happy and cheery voice

"Hi I'm jade"

"That's so pretty"

"Thanks"

Then I walked into the room to find a man with black hair and glasses on the right a hobo looking man with shaggy light brown hair and a mixed man with black hair sitting in a row

"Hello jadelym" the first man said

"Jade"

"I'm the principal at this school you can call me mr eikner this is the guidance councilor lane and the improv teacher mr sikowitz"

"Hi"

"Do you want to begin"

"Yes"

"Ok you may begin

After my audition was over I said thanks and walked out of the building

I pulled out my pear phone and texted beck i was on my way to his house

When I arrived the woman smiled and said "hello you must be jade he's in there"

I turned to see a grey RV with bright lights begining to shine as the sun went down

"Hey jade"

"Hello"

Ready to go"

"Mmmmhhhmmm"

When we got there we wanted to see diffrent things

I looked at the movies playing

And when I did all that was going to be playing soon was a world war 2 experience thing so

We just left and went back to his place we decided we would watch a movie there

"Lets see I have the devil wears Prada

The proposal

Honey

A walk to remember

Pride and prejudice

The last so-"

"Man I didn't know when you asked me out you where gay"

"I was trying to find a movie you would like"

I knelt down on my knees

And pulled out a movie called

Crazy stupid love

My friend from New Jersey abbot said it was good and he was the greatest movie critic I knew about

"I wanna watch this" I threw the DVD at him

"Ok"

The movie was about an hour in and I was getting tired we where sitting next to each other on his couch

I decided to lay my head on his shoulder

I felt his tense up when I did

I fell asleep about 5 minutes later

Once the movie ended he woke me up and said "the movies over"

"Mmmffffff"

He pulled me off the couch

And I stood up grabbed my stuff looked him in the eyes and he said "thanks"

"For"

"Agreeing to come "

"Uh ok"

"I really like you"

"Why"

Then his face got red

So then i looked him straight in the eyes and leaned up and kissed him short and sweet but when I did sparks flew everything else didn't matter not auditions not cat not my mom nothing when I pulled away I lolled him in the eyes and ran out of the RV


	10. Results a nd telling cat

"Since when where you spending the night at my house"

"I'm not I HAD to get away from all that"

"Huh?"

"Nevermind i will see you to morrow"

I gave her a hug and walked off

It was about 6 when I decided to practice some more then I realized I left the booklet at cats house "crap" I muttered

I decided I was going to go get it so I threw on a jacket and some shoes when my mom barged on and told me her and dad where going on a date and jagger was with some friends and so I have to watch my brothe

I knew better than to argue so I just laid on my bed for like an hour or two until she fell asleep

It was Friday I had me and becks date And auditions for HAMS

I woke up late and I had

6 missed calls

1 Andre

3 beck

2 cat

And I voice mail from cat

"Hi jade do you wanna come over for awhile and practice or something "

I was too lazy to call her so I texted her

"Yeah sure be there in about 15"

"Kk"

I threw on a long sleeves black and red striped dress and black combat boots

I was at cats house around 2 my auditions where at 7 and my date was at 8 I was getting a little scared WHAT no i don't get scared I jade west chill out

"So you gonna sing" cat asked

"Huh oh yeah"

By the time 7 rolled around I was sooooo nervous I grabbed my bag and left

The school was big and bright there was a redhead curly haired girl escorting people into the black box I was sooo nervous

"Aaid aaralyn"a dark skinned petite girl stood up and walked with the girl to the back of the school

I was sitting next to a curly blond haired girl

"Hello my names aabatha"

"Jade"

"Oh your supposed to go sit all the way down there"

I rolled my eyes and walked to where there was a sign that said "j"

45 minutes later they called "jadeyn west"

I hopped up and walked with a diffrent girl

With blond hair tied on the top of her head "hi I'm abbey" she had a very happy and cheery voice

"Hi I'm jade"

"That's so pretty"

"Thanks"

Then I walked into the room to find a man with black hair and glasses on the right a hobo looking man with shaggy light brown hair and a mixed man with black hair sitting in a row

"Hello jadelym" the first man said

"Jade"

"I'm the principal at this school you can call me mr eikner this is the guidance councilor lane and the improv teacher mr sikowitz"

"Hi"

"Do you want to begin"

"Yes"

"Ok you may begin

After my audition was over I said thanks and walked out of the building

I pulled out my pear phone and texted beck i was on my way to his house

When I arrived the woman smiled and said "hello you must be jade he's in there"

I turned to see a grey RV with bright lights begining to shine as the sun went down

"Hey jade"

"Hello"

Ready to go"

"Mmmmhhhmmm"

When we got there we wanted to see diffrent things

I looked at the movies playing

And when I did all that was going to be playing soon was a world war 2 experience thing so

We just left and went back to his place we decided we would watch a movie there

"Lets see I have the devil wears Prada

The proposal

Honey

A walk to remember

Pride and prejudice

The last so-"

"Man I didn't know when you asked me out you where gay"

"I was trying to find a movie you would like"

I knelt down on my knees

And pulled out a movie called

Crazy stupid love

My friend from New Jersey abbot said it was good and he was the greatest movie critic I knew about

"I wanna watch this" I threw the DVD at him

"Ok"

The movie was about an hour in and I was getting tired we where sitting next to each other on his couch

I decided to lay my head on his shoulder

I felt his tense up when I did

I fell asleep about 5 minutes later

Once the movie ended he woke me up and said "the movies over"

"Mmmffffff"

He pulled me off the couch

And I stood up grabbed my stuff looked him in the eyes and he said "thanks"

"For"

"Agreeing to come "

"Uh ok"

"I really like you"

"Why"

Then his face got red

So then i looked him straight in the eyes and leaned up and kissed him short and sweet but when I did sparks flew everything else didn't matter not auditions not cat not my mom nothing when I pulled away I lolled him in the eyes and ran out of the RV


	11. Audition reaults

I ran home for about 5 minutes until I got tired then I called up cat  
"Hello"  
"Heeeey"  
"I need you to come pick me up"  
"Why"  
"DUDE"  
"Ok I will be there Ina few bossy"  
"WHAT"  
"On my way"

I went into a subway and ordered a turkey and cheese and a Salome and American and walked out to find cat aimlessly wandering around looking for me  
"Cat" I yelled  
She ran to me and hugged me

When we got to my house she decided to spend the night

"Sooo"  
"What"  
"Why did you-"  
"Cat"  
"What"  
"I-I sorta went on a date with-"  
"AHHHH OMG OMG OMG THAT'S SOOOO CUTE AWWW JADE HAS A BOYFR-"  
"CAT"  
"Whatty"  
"This is serous"  
"Sorry what"  
"And once it was over I-I-"  
"What"  
"Kisses him"  
I slammed myself onto the bed  
"Awww"  
"Cat"  
"What's wrong with that"  
"I-I thinking im love with him"  
"Are-are you sure"  
"I dunno"  
"We'll maybe you should sleep on it"  
"Uhhhh ok"

I was actaully really tired so I used my phone and texted my mom and said "I'm staying the night at cats"  
"U thought so its 5 am"  
"Yeah whatever"

Later that day at like 10am I finally woke up and freaked I texted cat and told her I was leaving

When I got home Robbie and his mom and 2 girls where in my living room talking to my mom

"Ah jade I'm sure you have met the neighbors"  
"Uhh sorta"  
"Well these are the shaperios"  
"Hi Robbie"  
"Ah you met Robbie well theese are my two daughters altessa she's 8 and alyce she is 4"  
"Hi"  
"Uh beck said hi" Robbie said awkwardly  
"Mmmmm ok"  
I froze when he said beck  
I turned my head to face Robbie's mom "nice to meet you mrs. Shaperio"  
"Please call me Mary"  
"I have to go upstairs" I stuttered

2 weeks later nothing happened

I came walking down the stairs wearing a black dress black tights and black combat boots

"Oh jade this came from that school you auditioned for"  
I ran over and snatched it out of her hand and ripped it open

Dear jadelym west,  
We are happy to say you have been accepted into holleywoods arts middle school we have organized your schedule  
Period 1 choir  
Period 2 science  
Period 3 history  
Period 4 math  
Period 5 study hall  
Period 6 musical theatre  
Period 7 improv  
Period 8 English  
Thank you for auditioning school begins on aug. 6, 2007

I almost screamed and jumped but then I remembered I'm creating myself a new image

"Soooo did you get in" my mom asked "mmmhhhmmm"  
"That's great"  
"I gotta go"  
I ran out with the paper still in my hand I was really excited to tell cat

When I got there I rang the doorbell and cats brother answered.  
I had heard about him and honestly I wasn't thrilled to meet him  
"You wanna see my new-"  
"Mason cat yelled  
Then the curly red haired girl ran down the stairs and we ran to her room  
"Guess what"  
"What"  
"I got in"  
"AHHHH NO WAY WE ARE GOING TO GO TO SCHOOL TOGETHER THIS IS SOOOO AWSOME"  
"Mmmhhhmmm"  
"Did you get your schedule"  
"Yeah"  
"Coolie I wanna meet

We went to go get a smoothie with beck and Robbie

We got there we all had our schedules with us

I had 5 with Robbie  
5 with cat  
And 6 with beck which was a lot I was a little happy but a little upset

I was pretty nervous for the first day  
No jade don't get nervous stay cool your just being a looser chill  
I told myself

When I got home I fell asleep immediately tomorrow was going to be great


	12. Authors note

**heeeyyys babes jk**

**So I'm going to start updating again so ya soerry for the wait**


	13. First day of school part 1

When I woke up the next morning I went into my kitchen and grabbed an apple and saw my brothers sitting at the table I really didn't have time to talk but I decided to anyways  
"Soooo how's your boyfriend doing" jagger asked with a smirk  
"What are you talking about"  
"Mmmhhhmmm"  
"Are you talking about beck"  
"Ooohh yeah"  
"He is NOT my boyfriend"  
With that I stood up and stomped off

Then I had to chose what I was going to wear I wasn't really worrying about what I was wearing a black tank top and a pair of blue jeans and black high heels

I went into the bathroom and started fixing my colorful hair and caking on my makeup

I grabbed a water bottle and hopped on the bus

Since I was one of the first stops I sat alone until a curly blonde haired girl sat next to me  
"Hi"  
"Uh hm hi"  
"My names Ava"  
"I'm jade"  
"Ohmygawd are you THE jade who is dating beck"  
"Huh what where did you get that why would you say that"  
"Because that's what everyone's saying"  
"CAT!"  
I turned around and saw cat sitting about 4 seats back next to some nerdy kid who kept smelling her  
"HI JADE" cat shouted which made the whole bus look at me  
I just turned around and ignored the eyes on me

When I got there I read my schedule first period choir  
I walked in and read who I was sitting by  
Jacob. Emma  
Noah  
Isabella. Jadelyn.  
I didn't know anyone so that class was boring cat and beck sta by each other which I was jealous of

I started walking to science when I felt someone grab my shoulders

I jumped and turned around and saw beck looking me in the eyes  
"Hi" he said  
"Hi beck"  
"Look we need to talk"  
"Yeah we do"  
"Cool so meet me in the janitors closet before lunch"  
"Uhhh I don't know if that's a good-"  
"Hi beck" a girl with curly dirty blonde hair tied back into a ponytail said  
"Uh hi Madison"  
"So do you wanna eat lunch with me and my friends"  
"Uhh sure"  
"Beck We are going to be late" I said trying to break them apart  
"Yeah we need to go"  
"Oh what class are you going to"  
"Uh science"  
"ME TOO"  
I groaned loudly  
And I walked off ahead of them

Becks POV  
Great just great now I'm eating lunch with the cheerleaders when all I want to do is be with jade is I had any chance of being with her it's over she probably hates me now

Jades POV  
I walked into the class and say at the desk assigned to me  
And read the names on the desks by me  
Madison jack Logan and Olivia  
Great I was sitting with Madison the slut that was hitting on beck the boy I have a crush on we sat down and Madison and Olivia where whispering back and forth when the teacher yelled"Madison, Olivia do you want to share it with the whole class"  
"Sure" Madison said  
She hopped up and said "we where talking about how slutty jade was and how she so wants beck" my mouth went wide and I just about went up and slapped her but I stood up and yelled "that's so not true"  
"Oh please "beck we are going to be late" you rolled your eyes when I started talking to him come on"  
"Screw you. I practically hate him" and I ran out of the classroom


	14. First day of school part 2

After I ran out I ran to the closest place that I thought nobody would find me the janitors closet I ran in and slammed the door behind me It didn't take long for them to find me  
And I wanted to be taken home but I decided just go to 3 period when I got there the chairs where in twos  
I was sat next to some popular hot guy named mathew  
"Hi jade"  
"Hi"  
"You wanna eat lunch with me and my friends"  
"Why"  
"Because your new"  
"Uhhh sure"

Becks POV  
I'm so mad that mathew kids gonna die I can't believe he asked her to eat lunch with her oh crap that's exactly what Madison did to me ugh I swear if they start going out...

Jades POV  
I only said yes because I was hoping it would make beck jealous he stared at us the class period so I think it Worked

In fourth period I was relieved I finally didn't have a class with beck I was so done with all that  
In class we sat in rows I st next to twins names Aiden and Addison they where both pretty annoying Aiden kept using nasty pickup lines on me and Addison thought she was so cool because she was really smart but that class is so easy

It was finally lunch time I was starving I found mathew and I saw Madison aimlessly looking for beck I shot her a smirk and turned to mathew and kissed him on the cheek  
He blushed a bit I turned around and saw beck looking right at me I felt kinda bad but I just walked away with mathew and sat down, there was a mix of guys and girls at the table,  
At the end of lunch I basically hated everyone at that table  
Mathew was really smart and really nice like REALLY nice. Gross then, there was Michael who was a "good boy" but he acted like he had "swag" then there was Hannah who was weird like really weird like cat but not in a cute way like she's not innocent she's just a spazz!  
Then Andre sat there he was fine he's my friend so it's fine  
Then there was a girl named Ella who was pretty quiet so she was fine  
The Abigail was normal but she talked with a lisp so that got annoying  
Then there was Tyler who was just like Michael I was so done I did NOT fit in there

After lunch was musical theatre I was so happy to have a class with cat

We sat in big tables of 8 the only people I know where Jackson and Nathan because they where becks old friends now they talked sometimes

Improv is my favorite class its awesome everyone's in that class and we can sit where ever we want  
It was a really small class because everyone said they teacher was a nut job  
Which was true it was me cat beck Robbie Andre a semi chubby kid named Dylan and emo girl named Alyssa this stupid immature kid named nick and a tough girl named Samantha and a kid named Jayden that didn't talk and was kinda a bratty rich kid  
In English class we had assigned seats but I was with beck Madison and mathew  
"Everyone get a partner" the teacher called  
"jade-"  
"Fine" I said plainly  
He smiled and we walked off together  
"Ok everyone choose a book for the other one"  
"Hmmm"  
"Jade-  
"Let's see what genre of books would you hate"  
"Uuuggghh come on"  
"Oh I know chick books"  
Look at this one OOHHH the clique I think that right up your ally"  
"Ok fine I will get the same book for you"  
"Gross"  
"Uuhhhm yeah"  
Then we laughed and then he felt more comfortable and said "oh yeah by the way thanks for meeting me in the janitors closet"  
"Oh ya sorry well mathew wanted me to-"  
"About mathew do you like him"  
"Why"  
"Cuz"  
"Because I still-"  
"Jade and beck did you choose each other books"  
"Yes"  
"Good then go check out and stop gossiping"

After school me and beck met at the back lf the school to walk home together  
"Soooo jade"  
"Hmmm"  
"People keep telling me that someone said we where a thing"  
"A thing"  
"You know what I mean"  
"Mmmhhhmmm"  
"Well was that you"  
"Who me you think it was me did you not see what happened in second period"  
"Oh yeah right"  
"So you wanna come over"  
"Huh"  
"Ya know hang out at my RV"  
"Alone"  
"Uh yeah why"  
"Cuz..."  
"Look nothing's gonna happen I promise"  
"Right because your already hooking up with Madison"  
"Madison? Gross"  
"Well why did you eat lunch with her than"  
"Because I wanted to make you- wait does that mean your hooking up with mathew"  
"Yup we are hooking up the first day at school"  
He kinda just smiled and looked at his feet


	15. 13! And a sleepover

Finally the end of the week was here nothing happened except Madison and Jackson started dating so she's laying off of beck which is good

Well we are doing a musical and we where all going to audition today

The musical is called "13" I went to go see it a few months ago it's really good

"Ok... Let's all sing 1 song" cat said  
"Ok"  
"K"  
"I will go first" Andre said before bursting into song

I was so scared to audition I was almost shaking when I felt two hands on my shoulders  
"Hey you look nervous"  
"Wow you should be a mind reader" I said sarcastically  
"Look it's easy"  
"Uhuh"

I couldn't wait to see the results for the play  
13 cast  
Evan Goldman. Andre Harris  
Patrice  
Caterina valentine  
Archie.  
Robbie shaperio  
Brett  
Beckett Oliver  
Lucy  
Jadelyn west  
Kendra  
Madison baker  
Eddie  
Jackson Collins  
Malcom  
Nathan stienford Molly  
Addison westel  
Charolette  
Ava Carson  
Cassie  
Abigail Henderson  
Simon  
Micheal jones  
Richie  
Mathew carlston

Great there's a bunch of people in here I hate and Madison and beck like each other but me and beck kiss wait  
WHAT nope I'm going to drop this I can't kiss him no I'm not, it will be my first kiss I can't do that not-"  
"Hey good Job you got a main roll" beck said behind me  
"You sound suprised" I said trying to sound mad  
"Well usually it takes a while to get a main roll"  
"Yeah well I'm just too good for that" I said smirking  
"Oh right"  
"Look you and Madison are a couple in this one just like reality"  
"Ok 1 we aren't dating 2 how do you know that"  
"Well I went to go see it a few months ago"  
"Huh wow that's cool"  
"Yeah perks of living New York"  
We just walked off smiling to go meet our friends

By improv class I was so pumped to get to be in this musical I couldn't wait

Beck was talking to Andre and I was standing there awkwardly until cat came up behind me "HI"  
"CAT!"  
"Whatty"  
"never mind you just scared me"  
"Kk"  
"Mmmhhhmmm"  
"Staring at beck"  
"WHAT no"  
"Oh, right" she said smiling attempting to wink  
"Look I was listening to their conversation"  
I regretted saying that one immediately  
Even cat could tell that, that sounded bad  
"Ohhhhh" she said doing that thing with her eye again  
"NO it was just really awkward cuz there was nobody to talk to"  
"Riiiight"  
"Ugh shut up cat"

About 30 minutes into class me and cat started whispering  
"So did you see the cast list" cat squealed  
"Mmmmhhhmmm"  
"Yup I'm playing Patrice don't know who she is but she sounds cool"  
"It's the nerdy girl"  
"How do you know"  
"I went to go see it"  
"Well what happens in it"  
"well my characters a major slut and wants to date the super hot jock that beck is playing but the jock likes the chick Madison's playing so I try to coincidence her to not to kiss him while you get really mad at the lead roll played by Andre because he invites you on a date and doesn't talk to you blah blah blah in the end I'm with Beck and your with Andre"  
"Oh cool"  
"Yeah that's just great" I said sarcasm practically dripping off my tongue  
"Ooooo do you kiss him"  
"Lets not talk about that"  
"Ohhhh you do OMG OMG"  
"cat" I hissed  
"Jadelyn , Caterina there a problem"  
"No"  
"Well if it's so important tell the whole class what you where talking about"  
"Uuuuhhhmm do I have to" I said looking around seeing becks eyes on me  
"Yes"  
"Kk, well we where talking about the musical then she was telling me what it was about because she's from New York so she saw it but them we where talking about the end and then I asked if anyone kisses and then she got a little annoyed so I knew that meant her and beck kiss" she said in one breathe  
"CAT"  
"Whatty"  
I could see beck smirking  
"OOHHH drama"  
Sikowitz said  
"Mmhhmm" then I sat back down

After that the school day was over I went with cat and Addison to go to the musicals rehearsals I was a little more giggly than usual once beck and Andre walked up i immediately matured

"Hello ladies" beck said flashing his signature smile  
"Hi beck" cat said  
"Hey" I said plainly  
"Ready for rehearsals" sikowitz called  
Which was replied with a bunch of "Yeah's"  
"Ok well let's start with the opening number, cat Robbie Mathew beck and jade stage left, Madison addison Addison Ava Abigail and Michael stage right"  
"And I want Andre Jackson and Nathan in the middle but I want you two a bit behind him"

After rehearsals we where exhausted but it was Friday so cat asked a few of us if we wanted to spend the night me Andre her Robbie and beck I thought it was a little weird spending the night with guys but I went along with it

When I got there I was one of the first ones to get there so it was me cat and Robbie me and cat quickly started a conversation  
"So jade, you and beck eh?"  
"Ok why do you keep bringing him up"  
"Cuz you like him"  
"Nu uh"  
"Uhuh"  
"I don't"  
"Oookkkaaay"  
"Yeah that's for agreeing" I said grinning  
Then the doorbell rang  
"Beck Andre your here!" She yelped  
"Hi cat"  
"Hey little red"  
"Hiii Robbie and jade are in there"  
They both rushed into there only to find jade sitting at the table  
"Where's rob" Andre asked  
"Bathroom"  
"Ah"  
Beck took a seat next to me  
I didn't do anything about it  
I just sat there

At around 5:39 we  
Started getting hungry so we decided to make a pizza  
"I want cheese"  
"Pepperoni"  
"Pepperoni"  
"Cheese"  
"Cheese"  
"Well then we will make cheese and you to can make pepperoni" Andre said with a grin  
I didn't want to work with him but I knew of I backed out It would look liked him or something


	16. Pizza time

I just smiled and said "k"  
"Kk I'll get the dough" cat said  
"Oh when we are done we will have a competition to see whose is better" Andre said  
"Oh your so on" I said  
I knew my competitive side was coming out but I didn't care  
"Come on guys lets start" Robbie said clapping his hands together

When me and beck got our dough we began to make it into a circle

"So how do you like Hollywood arts"  
"Uuuhhhmm I dunno it's good I guess"  
"Yeah it's really fun and everyone's pretty nice"  
"Yeah super nice" I said sarcastically  
"Haha well don't be mad at Madison because she thinks I'm a hottie"  
I let out a cough laugh  
He smirked and said "oh come on jade don't deny it"  
"Ugh your full of yourself"  
"Am i" he asked slowly still smirking  
"Mmmhhhmmm"  
"Well at least I'm actually hot and I have a reason to be full of nyself"  
I rolled my eyes and continued pressing on the damp dough

When we finished adding all the ingredients onto the pizza I was exhausted and so done with the awkward conversation that would come up every few minutes

Me and beck sat on the couch and waited for our pizza to be done  
"So what's your favorite class"  
"Umm I dunno improv"  
"OOHHH yeah I love that class sikowitz is a little crazy but he's a great teacher"  
"Mmmhhhmmm"  
"Look i think that-"  
BEEEP BEEEP BEEP  
"Ah look our pizza is done"  
I had an idea on what he was gonna say so I was really happy the alarm went off

Cats POV  
We just put our pizza in the oven when Andre came up to me  
"Hey cat"  
"Hi"  
"You think she likes him"  
"What who how why"  
He just pointed over to the couch and I saw them sitting on my couch laughing and sitting pretty close  
"Uhhhhmmmm I don't know"  
I know she does but I'm trying to protect her from getting harassed"  
"Well should i ask her"  
"NO" I shouted  
"ooookaaay"  
"She will just get mad"  
He nodded  
"Well I think he likes her"  
"Why"  
"Because she "acts" like she hates him and no guy stays around a girl who hates them unless they really like her"  
"Ohhhh"  
"Shhhh here they come"  
"Kk"

Jades POV  
We got our pizza out of the oven and smiled  
"Wow I've never cooked anything before"  
"Never"  
"Nope"  
"Oh well I've cooked stuff before because my mom works late a lot and I have to feed me and my brothers because they're as dumb as rocks"  
"Ah well this will be a memory for me the first time I ever cooked my own meal and I did It with you" he smirked  
"Heehee" I said i but my lower lip and turned around  
"Hey guys I'm too hungry to have a competition so lets just eat" cat yelled to us  
"Cool by me"


	17. Balloons, a scary movie and makeovers

We ate our pizza it was mediocre  
Then we all sat on the couch and sat in silence on our phones for about 7 minutes  
"I have an idea" cat exclaimed  
"What"  
She ran to her closet and came back with about 20 balloons all filled up  
"Okkkay so what"  
She held it up to her mouth and softly bit into it and then sucked all the air in  
"Hi guys" she squealed when she heard her voice was about 10 times higher than usual  
"Wow that's weird" Robbie said grabbing a balloon then Andre grabbed one then beck did I just smirked and pulled out my phone and clicked on the icon of a camera and pressed record  
I was an expert at pretending I wasn't recording because I always used to videotape my brother and his friends

"Come on jade try it" beck said  
"No"  
"Come on"  
"Nah"  
"It's fun"  
"Yeah I can tell" i said chuckling at his high pitched voice

Once all the balloons where gone we wanted to relax a bit so we decided to watch a scary movie  
So we flipped through her DVDs  
Let's watch this" Andre said holding up a DVD with the words "Carrie" written across the bottom  
"No way that an old movie lets watch "Halloween" beck said holding up a DVD  
"Dude that movie looks just as old as mine  
"Let's watch prom night" Robbie shouted excitedly  
Andre grabbed the tape and examined it "no way man" and he shoved it back at him  
"OOHHH I heard this was good" cat said I was suprised she even wanted to watch a scary movie  
"Cat everybody has seen that before"  
"Aw phooey"  
"Well what about part two" I said wrapping my arm arout cats shoulder and showing her the DVD with the white outline of a body  
"Jade no way that movie sucks"  
"Have you even seen it"  
"Yes and it sucks"  
"You know what I'm going to pick up 5 random scary movies and we will slowly eliminate them" I said  
"Ok we have  
The evil dead  
Gremlins  
A nightmare on elm street  
Prom night 2  
And evil dead 2"

After about 6 minutes of fighting over whatnot watch we decided on evil dead part"  
-

The DVD slowly started showing the old looking credits cats face was hidden under a blanket beck and Andre both had wide eyes and Robbie left the room about 30 minutes ago and I was staring at the screen smiling  
"Jade..."  
Then I decided to have a little fun so I slowly turned my head and whispered"we're gonna get you "  
"The two buys immediately jumped up and started screaming Andre grabbed cat and threw her over his shoulder and beck grabbed Robbie of the chair by his shirt  
Then they all stopped when they heard my extremely out of charecter giggling  
"You guys are so gullible" I said still laughing  
"Jade..."  
"Well I am impressed at how you picked up cat must be pretty strong"  
"WHATS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN"  
"Cat he practically threw you on his shoulder"  
"Oh..."  
Well that was fun  
I threw myself onto th couch  
"What do ya wanna do now"  
I glanced over at Robbie's watch 8:28  
I pulled out my phone and said "come on guys lets take some pics and put them on Instagram"  
"No way that's so girly" beck said  
"Ok I didn't want anyone to know I was hanging out with you anyways" I said right before flashing a pic of me and cat  
"Omg that's so cute" cat said  
"Why not" beck said I could hear the hurt in his voice "because rumors"  
He just rolled his eyes as a flashed a pic of me and cat with our youngest out  
"We could do makeovers" cat squealed  
"Cat we're dudes we don't wear makeup"  
"Phooey"  
"Actaully cat you might me on to something"  
"Nonononono"  
"Come on what can I do to get you to do this"  
"10 bucks "  
Andre said  
I grabbed 10$ out of my back pocket and handed it to him  
"Ok beck what don you want"  
"I'm gonna need some time to think about this one"  
"Oh god"  
"Well you can do our makeup and then when I think of something I will tell you"  
"K"  
"I will go get the makeup, jade?"  
"I'll help"  
"Ok so here's the plan we make them look awful ok?"  
"Obviously but how"  
"Ok we can use markers"  
"OOHHH good idea"  
"K lets go get them"  
"K where"  
"There in my brothers room"  
"Never mind it's creepy in there"  
"He got rod of those cardboard cut outs of you"  
"Yay?"

"K cats getting the makeup"  
"Yay" Andre said sarcastically  
"It'll be fun man"  
"Yeah right"  
"Im back"  
"Kay so ill do beck and you do Andre"  
"Thats what she said" Andre shouted  
"Your so immature" I said  
"I don't get it" cat said  
"Ill do-never mind"

"So what are you putting on me right now" beck asked  
"Uhhhhmmmm concealer"  
"Well you use a lot of it"  
"Mmmhhhmmm"  
"WOW what is that"  
"Uhhhh eye shadow"  
"Why is it wet"  
"It makes it easier to get off"  
"Oh"  
"Yeah just chill"  
"Ok"  
"Make sure to keep your eyes closed I'll be back In a sec"  
"K"  
"Hey Cato need to borrow-wow Andre you look...great"  
He had red marker all over his face with orange around his eyelids and green lips  
"Oh god" was all he said  
"You have no idea" I said then ran back over to where beck was  
"Back"  
"Cool"  
"So thought of anything you want"  
"Mmmhhhmmm"  
"Oh have you"  
"Yup"  
"And what's that"  
"I want to take you on a second date"  
"Beck..."  
"Come on you know you had fun last time"  
"So"  
"Well don't you like to have fun"  
"Uh sure


	18. The next morning

"So yes"  
"I don't think so"  
"Fine" he said hopping up  
"No ugh fine I'll go"  
"Yesss"  
"Yeah yeah"

"Kk who wants to see Andre"  
"Ohhhh yeah" everyone yelled  
"Kk" cat went into the bathroom and dragged him out and we all burst into laughter  
"You look so pretty"  
"Haha it's sooo funny "he said grabbing a towel and wiped off the lip stick  
"Next is beck"  
"OOHHH can't wait to see this"  
Beck walked out in jades makeup  
"Wow man you look like your a tranny trying to impersonate jade"  
I elbowed him in the stomach  
He just laughed

The next morning I woke up on the couch next to beck and cat I had my head against him  
Wow how did that happen  
Was it an accident  
Or on purpose  
Ugh whatever I'm glad I woke up first so he wouldn't see it I quickly hopped up and walked into the kitchen and saw Andre and Robbie sitting in there and talking  
"Hey jade" Robbie soa d smiling  
I threw a semi hard punch into his stomach  
"Ow what was that for"  
"Dude I suggest you shut up" Andre said to him  
"Oh ok"  
"Yeah she didn't come off to me as a morning person"  
"HI GUYS" cat said hopping in  
"Shut up cat your being really loud" Andre yelled  
"Oh sorry"  
"Ugh cat where are the towels" I asked  
"In that closet...why"  
"I'm gonna take a shower duh"  
"Oh"  
"Cat what is all over this towel"  
"Oh well you see my brother..."  
I automatically dropped the towel when she said brother  
"Never mind I'll just get a different one"

After I finished showering everyone was eating breakfast I grabbed a apple and sat next to Robbie and cat  
"You take long showers"  
"Yeah well"  
Cat just looked away and took another bite of her muffin  
"So what are you guys doing later today" Andre asked  
"I dunno"  
"I'm babysitting my neighbors kids tonight" Robbie chirped  
"Well I convinced jade to go on another date with me" beck smirked  
I just tilted my head down hiding my smile"Hey congrats man"  
"Yeah man" I said with a smirk  
"Yeah well I should be heading home"  
"I  
Yeah same"  
"I'll walk you"  
"No"  
"Come on cat"  
I grabbed her wrist  
"Kk"  
"Bye boys"

"Oh hey jade your home early"  
"Yeah"  
"Oh hello cat"  
"Hiiii"  
"Upstairs"  
"Sure"  
We went upstairs and opened my bedroom door to find a guy and a girl laying in my bed immediately shut the door  
"Mom"  
"Yes sweetie"  
"Did you umm go out last night"  
"Yes"  
"And leave jagger here by himself"  
"Oh no what did he do"  
"Come and look"  
She walked up the stairs and opened the door and quickly shut it  
"I'm sorry jade"  
"Mmmhhhmmm"  
"Jagger"  
She stomped into his room and was making out with some girl what's her name Leslie Adana elodea Ina Lucy Ann whatever  
"What did you do last night"  
"I went to the movies"  
"Did you"  
"Uhuh yeah"  
"Well why are there people sleeping in my room with out clothes on"  
"Shit" he muttered  
"That's disgusting" I shouted  
"Say goodbye to your girlfriend"  
"Huh oh this isn't my girlfriend this is just some girl"  
"Ugh Yule disgusting"  
"Yeah a yeah bye Bella"  
"My names Lois"  
"Gross" cat whispered  
"Your gonna go wake them up and your gonna clean her sheets"  
"What gross"  
"Uhhhh yeah" I yell  
"Now go" mom yells  
He walks in  
"Ew gross"  
"Yo court willow wake up"  
"Wow hi shut ah sorry man"  
"Yeah you should be" I say walking in"  
"Oh god this us your sisters room" he said scratching the back of his neck  
"Yeah..."  
"Hey man we really didn't know"  
"You guys are disgusting"  
"Sorry Lorena"  
"Who"  
"Oh hehe court her name is actaully jade"  
"Oh well sorry jade"  
"Get out"  
"Ok ok you might wanna leave for a few Minutes"  
"Why"  
"So I uh can uh get dressed"  
"OH GROSS" i shout and stomp out of the room  
"Yo man that's your sister"  
"Huh oh yeah"  
"She's pretty hot how old is she"  
"Gross man you hurt slept with willow last night and your trying to get with my sister get your clothes on and get out"  
"Hey sorry man"  
"Yeah yeah whatever"  
"Is he gone" I said walking back into the kitchen after walking cat home  
"Uhuh"  
"Good"  
"Yeah thanks for telling on me"  
"What"  
"You told mom"  
"Told mom what that there where people sleeping in my room" "uhh yeah"  
"Oh my god" I said before walking away  
"You used to be so much cooler"  
I immediately turned around  
"Ok 1 that was not even a month ago  
2 I didn't have any friends  
And 3 I could handle the old you the sits in HIS room and does stupid shit but not the one who has huge parties with so many people you don't notice when two people go off and have sex in your younger sisters room" after I finished saying that I stomped out of the house


	19. Hhhmmmm?

**hi peoples just wanted to say not updating til I get 10 reviews also Feel free to look at my Instagram **

**larsendestiny**

**and my youtube**

**amelia boswell**

**also guess what IM GOING TO MEET ARIANAGRANDE AND I GET BACK STAGE PASSES TO HER CONCERT AND IM IN THE FRONT ROW WITH ALL THE CELEBIRTIESAND I WAS ON THE RADIP YUUUHHH**


End file.
